Spirit fighter
by SuspiciousPlayer
Summary: Vlad scheme has isolated Danny and he didn't see it coming. Now alone Danny goes searching for the only bit of family he has left to turn to, but he runs into a very dangerous man. M for safety


**I Don't Own Squat**

**AN: This was a story idea I wanted to try and I saw none on the site maybe this will start others to start making them.**

Danny Phantom X Street Fighter

I had to get out of there as Amity became a hunting ground for me, Vlad made a move that put me against everyone. Clockwork told me to run a month back, before it started getting real, but I was too stubborn in believing that it would all work out somehow. As far I could tell I was in the Amazon remembering the event while looking at the stars.

FlashBack

I was flying through the night sky of Amity patrolling for ghost, but it was mostly mindless slimes and they don't put up a fight. I was bored this week, I mean I wouldn't mind seeing the Box Ghost. I pretty much was flying aimlessly until I heard the voices of the three stooges; Vlad's vultures were flying towards the construction site for Vlad's stadium project and a case in one of their claws. 'Vlad must be up to something. Better put an end to it before he puts it into motion.' "HEY BUZZ BOYS I'LL GIVE YOU A HAM IF YOU GIVE ME THE CASE!"

The birds turn as I raced towards them and said "Deal" they threw the case at me and I am stunned that worked "Where's the ham?"

"Uh… I don't have it on me…" They attack me fast and got the case back flying fast to their destination 'Should have just flown off with the case.'

"Double time and maybe we can still get the salmon Plasmius promised!" I heard them as I flew behind. They dove down into the site turning invisible. I landed with my ghost sense going off a second before a current surged through me.

"Hello Daniel, I see you've gotten my invitat…" I cut off Vlad smug sentence by cutting off his oxygen.

"**What did you do Vlad?**" Power surged through me and I felt I could rip Vlad a part. My hand was going to pop his head clean off, but he disappeared from my hand "**VLAAAAAAAAAAAAD!**" I stomped my foot crushing something underneath it.

"My little badger seems your quit rabid. Destroying my Ecto-Amplifier wasn't nice." I turn to see two more Vlads hovering above me. I was going to go rip them apart as they tried talking to me "I designed it for Halfa use only as" I grab the one talking and beat him until he pops. "It suppresses our humanity and forcing our ghost side..." The other was talking while trying to out fly me, but I caught that stupid cape of his. "If you are not going to let me explain anything then we might as well…" That was far as this duplicate got before I popped him. I looked around rapidly looking for the _real_ smug bastard to throttle.

"Brother" My eyes fell upon deformed clones twenty to thirty of them. They're eyes glowing red and ready to attack. I couldn't help a smile that formed on my face as an outlet for my new anger. The freaks ranged from Dash possessed monsters to skeletal versions of me. They charged at me, I shot holes in these guy causing them to turn into puddle, with Vlad giving me all that power made it was a slaughter.

Some of them got close enough for me to just punt their heads off or spike them so hard they go splat "**I should have tried out for football if this is how it feel bully the weak.**" Even in that state I knew I was joking as I would rather beat them than join them. They just kept coming and coming it was becoming overwhelming, but I had my ace in the hole. I took a deep breath and let loose my ghostly wail not only did I wipe out the freaks, but also the construction equipment. "**Looks like you need to shell out more cheddar, cheese head.**" Thinking back I did not like that joke, but as I said it I heard a battle cry. I turned and blasted…

Flash Back end

"I sense strength in you." I was brought out of my thoughts by a dark skinned man with red hair in a pony wearing a black robe of some kind with the sleeves torn off revealing muscles that made Dash look like me. His eye red like Vlad's, but this guy felt way more dangerous. "Let us test that strength!" The guy slammed his foot down in a wide stance that crush a stone underneath his sandals. My first instinct is to run I transformed into phantom and tried to fly, but the man jumped into the air and kicked me into the ground I tried to turn intangible yet he was still able to hit me. "You are right to fear me, but you disgrace your power." His body became enveloped in a black aura "Fight Me!" The next few seconds were a blur of me getting my ass handed to me while I tried to escape.

I felt battered and bruised, but still had life in me and if he wanted a fight I'd give him a fight. I flew fast cocking back my right throwing it as hard as I could. The guy caught it with ease and countered with his palm to my chest I grabbed his wrist "This will be shocking." I got him with the stingers I felt him stiffen and his muscles contract from the shock, bad idea since he had my fist in his hand. I heard my knuckles crack in his hand, out of the corner of my eye I saw a purple glow then I was launched back. I came to a stop as this guy still had my hand and pull me back into a cyclone of kicks ending with me cracking the bark with my body, my eyes opened to me getting kicked through the tree. I rolled to a stop and got to my knees slightly dizzy as hell this guy was wiping the floor with me 'I need to fight smarter or I'm going to end up a smear.'

"I see more fire in those eyes show me that spirit." He closed the gap in a weird pose, but I had no time to be caught wondering how the hell that was possible. I grabbed his forward leg to the man surprise and whipped him between two trees he grabbed both barks and dug his heels into the trees to stop. I fired cryo- blast freezing his hands and feet to the trees. He gave a smirk that said take your shots I clenched my fist with my right hand in pain and encased them in thick blocks of ice. I closed the distance and began whaling on his face with left and rights. The blocks were breaking and cracking on each impact I cocked back my right to get more power behind this next strike. Before it connected he head butted my fist shattering the ice and my hand making it so I couldn't make a fist with it. His hands broke free and slammed into my ears I couldn't see straight to save my life and everything sounded muffled his hands still on my head he pulled me down then his knee I think cracked my nose. I stumbled back then I was kicked in the gut sending me flying I corrected myself and flew up gaining my bearings in time to dodge to purple fire balls. "Do you plan to try and run or will you stand and fight!" I now heard an accent that sounded like Kwan's when he first came to Amity and before he joined the football team. English is not this guy's first language. I didn't have time to think on it as flurries of those attacks came at me, but I dodged worse I turned my legs into the tail and weaved through the onslaught straight into the ground. I remembering his location, flew up right behind him grabbing him, and took him into the air in an arc sending him head first into the earth. He stopped his head from making contact with his hands which made perfect indents in the dirt.

I grabbed his legs before he corrected himself and began shocking him again before throwing him. The guy corrected himself fast I charged a lot of ecto-energy into my left fist and charged. Purple electricity was surging through this guy's leg as his foot met my fist it caused a vertical shockwave that carved into the ground. My left hand was now busted and the pain was crippling. This monster of a man unleashed a point blank onslaught of those blasts his hands were a blur the pain made my legs go back to normal. At the end of it I was left standing with the upper half of my jumpsuit was burn off, blood coming from my mouth and nose, and bruises all over my body. He walked closer looking me over with disappointment and knowing that if I did try and punch him right now it would cause me more pain than him. "You still stand, but can you still fight?"

"Yes" I switched my hand to whips then back resetting the bones in my hands. I took that moment to uppercut the shit out of that fucker getting him high into the air I followed forming a sledge hammer out of ice and slammed it into his ribs sending him fast into the ground making a crater. I enlarged the hammer to be bigger than my former father's body ready to flatten him. He stood hands incased with flames destroying the head of it the heat of his attack turned it into a steamed mist. I reformed and swung from the left he blocked again. I reformed again and just threw it at the guy the mist parted as a big one of those blasts went to intercept. I flew behind him to strike him from behind with more ghost stinger, but he dodged and almost caught me in that damn spinning attack again when he came to a stop I hit him with a blast of my own to his chest. The man stuck his chest out taking the attack which pushed him back leaving a burn mark. I flew fast towards trying to knock his head off, but he leaned back avoiding the strike and hit me with his palm sending me back as I felt my sternum crack.

I was on one knee as he said "If you live get stronger and fight me again." He got into that wide stance again and his body was enveloped in a red aura. He was on me instantly and grabbed me.

I was surrounded by ice and a stormed raged behind me I was now wearing armor made out of ice like a paladin shield and sword in hand. I turned to the tundra before me and saw something heading towards me a mass red. As it got closer it was a demonized mob of my old life. This place wasn't in the real world it was in my mind or soul and these things were coming to destroy me. The words of Clockwork replayed in my head when I refused to just run "Your past will be hell Daniel and your future is unknown even to me, but as long as you fight you will live. Bury your demons Daniel, don't let them bury you." With a battle cry I charged them head on.

"**I loved you!"**

"**You were a hero!"**

"**You're nothing, but a monster!"**

"**Give us back our son!"**

"**You could have been great!"**

"**What have you done?!"**

"**You should have joined me!"**

"**You ruined my life!"**

"**Babypops gone berserk!"**

"**You're all alone now. How does it feel?" **Each demon was shouting words that cut me deep, as I cut them down. My armor was shattered and torn as they clawed at me. My inner world or mindscape aided me in the fight with chasms, spikes, and lightning strikes. Soon a few hundred or so were left and they all morphed into one forming a monster that needed no horns, claws, bat wings to tell me what he was as he stuck his fist through my chest.

"**Why fight the darkness Danny? There is no one in your corner, what do you have left to fight for?"**

"True I have nothing now." He gave that shit eating smirk "But I still have one person I can count on and that's more than you have." I stabbed him in the face bodies turning into red purple-ish mist polluting my world as I passed out. I was coughing violently opening my eyes I was face down in the dirt lifting my head to see the monster standing over me.

"I have met a man who had no regrets to fight and now I meet a boy who fought back." I crawled to a tree and sat against it. I saw my white shirt damaged and jeans tattered I was in my human form. "But you didn't make it out unscathed." I beckon him to come closer, I took a deep breath gathering what little energy I had left, and gave him a point blank ghostly wail. I was barely conscious now as he walked back to me with a little blood trickling from his mouth. "You have gotten me to bleed if only a little, but it is still my win." He turned and began walking away he turned his head looking over his shoulder. "I am Akuma find me." My eyes closed.

**AN: One of the explanations of the raging demon is it turns ones sins against them. TUE happened, but everyone survived that like canon this all takes place a bit before D-stabilize.**

**Read and Review**


End file.
